


The Hero Who Didn't Want To Be

by Natasja



Category: DragonFable
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Orb Saga, Order of the Rose, Other, Quests, Side Quests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasja/pseuds/Natasja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lore is filled with Heroes, Adventurers who eagerly await the chance to go on Quests...</p><p> </p><p>... and one young Mage who wishes for anything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

 

 

Zhoom was glad that the Oath-Breaking Lich that called himself Sek-Duat was gone, and would never wish him back (the bastard hadn't even planned to pay him, after all), but he had to admit that things had been a lot more interesting when he was still around.

  
The rebels he had been contracted to hunt down had posed a much better challenge to fight, what with a network and a cause to aid them, and put up a bigger fight when he caught them. Living under a Tyrant who could and would do unspeakably nasty things to traitors did that.

The petty bandits and runaways that he had been reduced to finding these days had a depressing tendency to surrender as soon as they saw him, rarely bothered to hide their camps or tracks, and were worth so little gold that Zhoom often left them to the would-be Heroes who occasionally showed up. Honestly, was it too much to ask that  _someone_ present him with an actual challange?

  
Quietly following the Heroes that he sent after the bandits and watching them flounder about trying (and often failing) to hunt their quarry was far more entertaining, anyway.  
  


* * *

 

During the Sandsea War, before the Lich's true plans had been revealed, a Hero had attempted to make Zhoom break a contract by offering him gold. Zhoom had refused, his personal code of honour making the violation of a promise unthinkable, but had kept the idea of working in Falconreach in mind.  
  
The main problem with that was the fact that being half Sand-Elf affected more than just the shape of Zhoom's ears.  
  
Sea-Elves lived underwater or, very occasionally, on ships, and Ice-Elves were bound to the frozen North, or how Wood-Elves had to be physically dragged out of their beloved forests, and how you couldn't get Dark-Elves out of sub-terranian Ravenloss for love or money.

Even though he was only half-Sand-Elf, Zhoom's maternal heritage affected him in much the same way, which meant that he was never really comfortable away from the desert. He could leave, but he could never bring himself to stay away.  
  
Sand-Elves needed the dry heat and the ever-changing sands of the desert, the relative solitude that came with roaming the dunes while no other race could thrive away from an oasis for any long period of time, and Zhoom was no exception.  
  
It didn't stop the Heroes who wanted to train as a Ranger from hounding him day and night, however.  
  
They weren't always very polite about it, either, and many were annoying enough that Zhoom didn't even feel guilty about sending them to be flattened by Tomb-Traps, or a quest to clear out ruins that would inevitably be followed by one of Zeri's hours-long lectures on archaeological discoveries before the Hero could escape. It was hard not to smirk when the poor would-be-ranger staggered back to Zhoom, looking ready to collapse.  
  
And all of them seemed to think becoming a true Ranger could be done in a day, at which point they could move on to some other quest in a more hospitable area of Lore! Oh, you could learn the skills easily enough, but the instincts and contacts and proving yourself could take years.  
  
Zhoom took a certain amount of pleasure in teaching them the bare essentials and letting them go to be beaten up by desert monsters that had experience fighting those with ranger skills. Zhoom had certainly encountered them enough times that they had become used to his style of fighting, and if they had to learn the hard way that becoming a Ranger was not an easy path, then so be it.

* * *

  
But even that got repetitive after a while, and it wasn't until he encountered the Hero Who Didn't Want To Be, that things finally became interesting again.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

Vaneria was a Mage, and a fairly skilled one.

She was the daughter of a Hero and a Guardian of Falconreach, sister to a Rogue-in-training and a Warrior-in-training, and totally disinterested in anything to do with reckless heroics.

She had a dragon, named Skysong, as most mages did, and clearly adored it, as the hip-high sky-blue and silver-grey (which prompted constant questions on if the colour co-ordination was deliberate. It wasn't.) Wind dragon loved her. However, the quests to find and raise a dragon egg were part of basic training, rather than vital Quests In short, she was about as enthusiastic about being trained to fight as a Ranger as Zhoom was at having a favour called in to teach her.

That is; not at all.

Zhoom loved it.

 _Finally_ , a student who wasn't complaining about the slow pace of learning, or being left alone if Zhoom had to rush off somewhere, or wanting to sneak away on a Quest in Osprey Cove every few hours. In fact, as long as Zhoom left her with some kind of History Text, or a book on Sandsea Cultural Traditions, he could easily leave her to her own devices for hours or days at a time, if an interesting bounty came up.

It also worked the other way, though. He would send her to Zeri or the Sandwitch, and Vaneria would be absent long enough for him to actually become worried and track her down to make sure that she wasn't unconscious too far from a healing pad, only to find her sharing a drink and a long conversation about whatever they could teach. There had been one memorable time when he had gone looking in the Sandwitch's lair, and been flattened by a slice of bread bigger than he was.

Apparently, The Sandwitch thought that if Vaneria was going to learn the History, she should probably learn a bit of Magic, too. Zhoom had been on the wrong end of her first attempt, and had barely picked himself up before he was knocked down again, this time by a frantic Mage babbling apologies. The Sandwitch had found it amusing, at least. She might have been exiled from her Sisters for being too nice, but she was still a Yaga, and took a bit too much delight in someone else's random misfortune.

During one of the bounty hunts near the end of Vaneria's training, when Zhoom wanted to test her skills, he also had a chance to swap backgrounds. Vaneria had muttered something dire when she learned of Sek-Duat's betrayal of Zhoom and genocide of the Sand-Elves, and surprised him a few days later by showing up with a traditional Sand Elf family alter, and a few offerings.

Contrary to popular opinion, there were occasional benefits to spending hours with your nose in a dusty old book.

Since the rest of Zhoom's life to date had been mostly fighting, training and bounties, they moved onto hers.

Vaneria had discovered her powers when she was seven, in the aftermath of one of the many times Falconreach had been burned to the ground. Sneevils, seizing the opportunity to snatch several boatloads of boxes and moving crates, had managed to seize one containing Vaneria's book collection, and promptly been flattened by the backlash when she accidentally blew up the out-house trying to stop them (very difficult when you're trying to hobble on a leg broken by flying debris in a recent attack).

Alerted by the loud wails of distress, her parents had come running from where they had been helping a neighbour, three charred ruins over, returning just in time to witness the sneevils getting blown sky high and landing hard. Seeing Vaneria standing over them, a broken piece of wood serving as a beginner's staff, they decided to find her a teacher so she could get started on becoming a hero, despite their child's loud protests. Warlic had been busy, but owed Vaneria's aunt a favour.

The apprenticeship had lasted exactly a fortnight before Warlic's other, half-dragon, apprentice decided that enlisting the aid of someone too young to know better might actually succeed in unlocking her bound powers.

The result was a shockwave that flattened everything in a two-mile radius, and Warlic deciding that one apprentice was enough for one lifetime.

Cysero, deciding that anyone capable of causing that kind of commotion was well worth the effort, offered to be her teacher, but everyone agreed that occasionally blowing things up by accident was far better than learning to create explosions of mass destruction on purpose, especially when the Green Mage was involved.

The next choice was Lady Celestia, infamous for force-drinking her visitors all kinds of tea, and who had both another apprentice studying magic, and the patience of a saint.

Vaneria had tried to avoid that option by pointing out that Lady Celestia had also trained Atrix, the well-intentioned Paladin whose passion for smiting the Undead tended to result in Smiting a good deal harder than was strictly necessary, such as his exorcism of the Ghosts of Frostival Past, Present and Future.

Her parents had countered by pointing out that Vaneria had not had her entire village massacred by the Undead (Falconreach tended to get destroyed, invaded or burned down on a regular basis, but the population generally survived more or less intact) immediately before she started training, and would therefore be inclined to be a bit more level-headed about things.

Scowling, Vaneria had sulked off to pack. Lady Celestia trained Heroes, not those who wanted to be future Lore keepers, and Vaneria didn't want to be a Hero! To quote Nythera, this was so not fair!

* * *

Well, the good part was that she got to read a lot of books on magic and spell-casting, but it was hard to concentrate with Alina's magic occasionally backfiring spectacularly, and the constant stream of visitors, most of them with dragons who had yet to master the basics of 'Sit', 'Stay' and 'Don't bother the Innocent Bystander and stop setting fire to her study books'.

Having acquired her own dragon during her brief apprenticeship with Warlic, Vaneria felt justified in being smug that Skysong was far better behaved, despite being younger than most of the visiting dragons. Then, of course, there was Atrix, whose visits consisted of talking of little but slaying the Undead, training Heroes to be Paladins (Vaneria ignored the very obvious hint), slaying the Undead, complaining about Zorbak, and, of course, slaying the Undead.

Possibly the worst was the one-time visit of a young boy by the name of Galenoth, who treated everyone to a long lecture about the evils of dragons, particularly foolish when you considered Lady Celestia's main occupation. He probably would have continued, filled with the righteous indignation only achievable by those who know that no matter what they say, they are not going to win the argument, had Vaneria not been unpacking and enchanting a box of Birthday Weapons at the time, and hit him over the head with a staff.

Lady Celestia separated them before it could turn into an all-out brawl, sending Vaneria to her room as Demento showed up to haul his younger brother back to Dragesvard.

* * *

Unrestrained laughter was not a familiar concept to Zhoom, but it seemed to happen with increasing regularity whenever her attempts to avoid becoming a Hero arose in conversation.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

Right now, Vaneria was trying to enlist Zhoom's help.

Her brothers had decided that the best and possibly only way to get Vaneria to participate in quests was to show up suddenly, abduct her, and drag her to the nearest griffin, which would probably stop working when Skysong was finally big enough to carry a rider.

Unfortunately, Skysong was not yet at that stage, and Rogues were _good_ at ambushes, which was why Vaneria was on her way to Dragesvard.

This was an especially bad idea on many counts.

First, because Vaneria had just become used to the scorching heat of the desert, and second because Galanoth had a very good memory for grudges, and remembered the argument between them when Vaneria had still studied under Lady Celestina.

Fortunately, Vaneria hadn't mentioned her training as a Dragon Lord at the time, or the presence of Skysong, and wasn't about to.

Unfortunately, no matter how nicely, subtly or desperately Vaneria asked (in a letter hastily sent with Skysong), Zhoom wasn't leaving the Sandsea to spend who knew how long in the icy wastelands, even if he could get away from the Bounty Hunt he was currently on, and Sand Elves didn't get along well with the Ice Elves that they would almost certainly encounter.

Fighting her way through frost goblins and ice dravir to find a bloody picnic basket so that the Bears would listen to her proposal had not been fun, but it was better than sneaking through an ice-fortress to rescue Galanoth, or fighting giant Killguins who were upset about other people daring to eat fish. It might be nice to make the pirates in Osprey Cove eat their words from when they had complained about her blowing up the ship that held the Water-Breathing Potions – even if it had been a deliberate ploy to make them kick her out so she wouldn't have to go adventuring – since there would be no way for any Hero (or Reluctant-Hero-Under-Protest) to get to the Tuskers without it.

Now, of course, she was standing in front of a bunch of oversized Walruses, shivering hard enough to worry that she was going to shake apart. "That water was COLD!"

If a Tusker could roll its eyes, this one did so. "Great, another one."

Well, it wasn't as though Vaneria wanted to be there any more than the Tuskers did! "I mean, REALLY COLD! You think you know cold… try BREATHING ICE WATER!"

Now the Tusker's mental voice held a definite note of sarcasm, which was sort of impressive. "Yes, human. One of the reasons we CHOSE this frozen wasteland was for the cold. So that nobody would bother us."

The Tusker mentally cleared its throat. Vaneria glared again, not willing to give up. "I'm talking SUPER cold. Like the kind of cold where electrons stop moving. That was the kind of cold that would make THE VACUME OF SPACE want warm, flannel pyjamas! That water is SO cold that it hurt my FEELINGS."

Warm flannel pyjamas which she was changing into as soon as she got back! Galanoth could wait five minutes before sending her back into snowy hell on another quest, and she didn't care how silly she looked with flannel pyjama pants peeking from under her Mage robes! The Tuskers didn't seem to care much, either, as long as she went away. "YES, WE GET IT! IT'S VERY COLD! Now, what do you WANT?"

The mental shouting jolted her out of shivering; at least enough to cast a weak warming spell. Spells could go badly if your teeth were chattering too hard to get the words right. "Wait… rewind… did you say 'great, ANOTHER one'?"

The Head Tusker rolled its eyes. "Yes, we've had quite a few visitors lately. Far too many. Just yesterday and ice dragon came to visit us."

Vaneria nearly choked. "An ICE DRAGON? How did he fit through that little hole in the ice?"

The Tusker's mental voice carried a very off-hand note. "Yesterday's ice cave was much larger. That's beside the point… what do you want, Mage?"

The sooner they finished talking, the sooner she could get out of there. Maybe flattery would speed things up. "Oh great and mighty Tusker warrior…"

Vaneria could practically feel the mental eye-roll. "Please… call me Paul."

The Mage blinked, wishing Zhoom were here with a snappy remark. "Oh great and mighty… Paul… I come here to offer Dragesvard's hand in friendship and to ask for your help. The dragon that visited you yesterday… was it sent by Aisha, the Ice Elf Queen?"

Now Paul was the one feeling snarky. "Yes, it was. It also came seeking assistance. What do YOU have to offer?"

No one had told her that she had to bring anything other than a fire-based staff and her usual equipment! "I… I didn't bring anything. Um, I've got half a sandwich in my backpack… it might be a little soggy but…"

She waited for outright laughter, which didn't come. Paul sounded remarkably calm. "Well, at least your offer is more reasonable. All the dragon promised us was death if we didn't join her. But we Tuskers are proud. We do not respond to threats. If we are to be caught in the middle of a war we did not start… then we will side with the people who came to us in friendship. We are with you, human."

Oh, thank the Creators. The last thing Vaneria wanted was to be stuck here arguing, or worse, be forced to come back to pester the Tuskers until they agreed just to shut her up (it worked for her youngest sister) "That's EXCELLENT NEWS, Paul. I will tell my people at once."

Now Paul's voice was almost hesitant. "Human, the dragon seemed… almost frightened of Aisha. If she tried to get us to join through fear… perhaps she did the same to the ice dragons. Speak to them. If you can convince them to join us as well… this war may be over before it begins."

Galanoth was not going to like that idea at all. Good.

Vaneria's lips curled into a warm smile. "Hmmm. If there is even the smallest chance that war can be avoided, I have to check it out. Thanks again, Paul!"

The Tusker leader inclined his head. "Farewell, human. All of our hopes for peace are riding upon you. The non-aquatic exit is that way."

There was a way in that didn't involve getting soaked in freezing cold water? Vaneria fought back a scream of frustration as she followed the tunnel out and almost skipped back to the town. She couldn't wait to see Galanoth's face when she told him that they had to go and make nice with the ice dragons!

* * *

Galanoth's expression was priceless, as was his near-shriek of disbelief. "We have to go talk to the WHO?"

Vaneria tried not to smirk as the Dragonslayer ranted. "What do you mean, 'we have to go talk to the dragons'? Those monsters don't TALK to our kind!"

_Do not laugh maliciously, do not laugh maliciously…_

The still-shivering Mage managed to keep her voice steady and her face impassive, leaning on her Staff of Hearts. "The Tusker leader, Paul, said that the dragon seemed frightened. The dragons might feel forced into fighting."

Galanoth growled under his breath. "The only thing I've ever seen a dragon fear… is me."

Which was probably for the same reason that the Undead and Necro U students feared Atrix, even though most of them were minions or bystanders. Vaneria tried to make him see reason. "Galanoth, you're missing the bigger picture. If we can convince those dragons to come to our side, then we might be able to avoid this war. I've already spoken to Linus, Grrol and G'joob. They've all sent messages to the ice dragons to meet us on the snow fields, near the Mainland shore."

Galanoth scowled. "I'm telling you, Vaneria, nothing will come of this. But still… if these dragons are afraid of something then I'd like to know what it is. One can never have too many weapons. Plus, sending a message that we want to meet is a great way to draw them out. Besides, WHEN things go wrong, you might need my help to battle the ice dragons."

Wait, Vaneria had to bring the dragon-killing fanatic with her? The quest hadn't even started and they were doomed to failure!

Well, there was almost certainly no way to talk him out of it, and attempting to hit him with her staff and escape hadn't worked when he sent her on the first quest, either. "That's fine with me. But remember, we're going to TALK first. We won't fight unless we need to. Now let's go."

* * *

Bringing Galanoth along to a negotiation with Dragons was all kinds of a bad idea, and Vaneria would have much preferred to have left him behind in Dragesvard. Unfortunately, she was for some reason not allowed to go without him, and settled for making him promise to shut up and let her do the talking.

Of course, it was a futile hope, as Vaneria probably wouldn't even finish a greeting without a snide remark from him, and it was only going to end up in a fight.

True to form… "Ice Dragons!"

Vaneria sighed in exasperation. "Don't you start. One Atrix was bad enough! Now control yourself."

The dragon on the right spoke. "We received your message, human. We have come. Say what you have to say."

Praying that Galanoth would prove to have more self-control than Atrix did, Vaneria took a deep breath. "Oh great and mighty dragons..."

Galanoth interrupted with a *snirk* sound. Vaneria tried to ignore him, hoping that the dragons would do the same. "*AHEM* Oh, great and powerful ice dragons... "

Galanoth couldn't resist the temptation, though he did try to keep it discreet. "*coughWIMPScough*"

Vaneria threw a glare over her shoulder. "(QUIT IT) Oh, mighty dragon of the north... "

Galanoth seemed determined to mess the negotiations up. "Mighty? Pfffft!"

The Ice Dragon didn't appear any more amused than Vaneria felt. "It seems like the canned snack that you brought as an offering has something to say."

Galanoth went from snide comments to outraged fury in zero seconds nothing. "OFFERING?! Why I should rip your horns off and stuff 'em up your..."

Vaneria lunged forward to restrain him, before everyone, humans and dragons alike, froze at the sound of a new voice. "Enough... "

It could only be Aisha. "Galanoth, the Dragon Slayer and Vaneria, the Hero of Falconreach... It is a pleasure to finally meet you both. I am Aisha, the new queen of the ice elves and ruler of the ice dragon army. I am also in possession of the Elemental Orb of Ice that you are searching for, Vaneria."

Vaneria had studied the various races of elves, mostly for comparison. Matriarchal and Matrilinial, elf crowns were designed to reflect the nation's element. Wood Elf Queens wore a coronet of flowers, autumn leaves or evergreen boughs, depending on the season. Sea Elf Queens wore a crown shaped like a circular coral reef. Sand Elf Queens, according to Zhoom and Zeri, had worn gold circlets with an irregularly wavy top, designed to look like sand dunes, topped with either a winged solar disk or a blue lotus flower.

Aisha wore the crown of an Ice Elf Queen, a coronet in the shape of two long icicles, and had the long flowing hair and symmetrical features of a female elf, but there was also something more about her. Vaneria frowned, trying to pinpoint what it was. "I thought you might have the orb. It would take an item of amazing power to control over these ice dragons."

Galanoth finally managed something that wasn't an insult. "So that is how she is controlling them? That is why they are afraid of her?"

Aisha gave an enigmatic smirk. "It is true that the orb is very powerful. It has increased my own natural magic several hundred times. You see, my people can only exist in this polar environment. In order to flourish and grow... Then we need the rest of Lore to be as cold as the frozen northlands. I have been using the orb's power to make the polar ice sheet grow faster than it ever would have on its own. Through this process of "global cooling", my people will soon cover the face of the world and our empire will rule all of the warm races."

Vaneria really hoped that Aisha was going to be one of the chatty-type Villains who couldn't resist a good monologue and wound up telling their opponent everything they needed to know. She quietly set up a far-speaking spell, the other end coming out in the middle of Serenity's Inn. Most of Lore's Heroes stopped there at least once a week, so news would get around fast.

Dragesvard was going to need all the help it could get.

Fortunately for all those who were not Ice Elves of whatever Aisha was it looked like she was one of the chatty sort. "We have begun our conquest by crushing all of the pathetic, human settlements in my kingdom. Dragesvard is all that remains. Once all of you humans are gone we will wipe out or enslave the other races of the north. As I use the Ice orb to expand our sphere of influence more and more of your people will meet the same fate. Finally, your sad little race will be wiped from the face of Lore and my people will rule their frozen paradise... as it was meant to be."

Something didn't fit here, as Galanoth pointed out. "I don't understand your hatred of us Aisha. Once the ice elves and humans lives side by side."

There was no harm in trying to talk things out peacefully. "Humans and ice elves could accomplish SO MUCH if we worked together rather than wasting our energy fighting. What makes you believe that your people are so superior?"

Aisha gave both of them a sly, wicked smile, very reminiscent of the Galeocerda that stopped all but the heavily armed or very foolish from swimming in Osprey Cove. "What makes you think that my people are the ice elves, Vaneria?"

Aisha's voice turned deep and guttural. "Draco nythera simesti mef selourm humazte. Locus aldmodus sey constri naturilithi." Vaneria's Dragon Amulet started to glow, and Aisha's words changed from incomprehensible harsh noises into speech she understood. "Dragons have always been superior to humans. It is simply our place in the natural order. My people... the ice dragons... have been waiting for centuries for a leader like me to come along. I plan to put dragons... especially ice dragons... BACK in their rightful place on all the thrones of the world."

Oh, damn. A brief encounter with Nythera's parents during the two weeks before she was shunted off to Lady Celestina had demonstrated that Dragons could take on temporary human form, but somehow you never expected to see it. There was a tribe somewhere in the jungles who could do it for longer periods, but they were believed to be unique.

Aisha either missed or ignored the fact that her audience was not paying full attention. "The Elemental Orb of Ice is the key that we have been waiting for. We dragons know that Sepulchure is gathering the orbs and we know why. We know that you are trying to stop him, but neither of you has a right to OUR MAGIC... and I plan on taking them back."

Skysong growled in defiance, actually quite happy with spending the rest of her life as a pet and friend to a human who didn't run off on life-threatening quests unless she had no choice! Why give up a happy life lying in the sun to spend every waking moment trying to RULE the world?

Aisha growled right back, but still directed her comments to Vaneria. "You and that traitorous whelp, Skysong will be taught your place in time but first things first... Dragesvard."

Aisha turned her attention back to the dragons. "My brothers, kill Galanoth. I want the hero taken alive. Once you are done, return to me. We march on Dragesvard soon."

The Ice Dragons bowed their heads. "As you wish, Queen Aisha."

Vaneria sighed and took a fighting stance, glad that mages could hit more than one target at a time, over and over. She would probably still take a bit of a beating, but there were worse things.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will take place after the Sandsea Quest Chain, and I've chosen Dragesvard to be the first chain I include.
> 
> I'm also taking suggestions for other Quest Chains, though I'll probably reference ones that came before the Sandsea.


	4. Chapter Four

Vaneria had volunteered to get help from Falconreach and various other Heroes, in the hopes of someone more qualified volunteering to relieve her of responsibility.

She had done so, spreading the word and making sure that every Hero not in the middle of another quest was on their way to Dragesvard, before heading back to the Sandsea.

She wasn't a Hero, or even a very good Fighter, and would probably be more harm than help, no matter what her family said. Of course, someone neglected to mention that to her brothers, who way-laid her and dragged her back to the War.

Sulkily, she approached King Linus, who greeted her kindly enough. "Hey, Vaneria. Good to see you. The Killguins are with you."

Wonderful. Vaneria waited, of the experience that leaders liked to talk about themselves to anyone who could be forced to listen. Apparently, King Linus was the exception. "...That's it. You can talk to somebody else now."

Vaneria blinked in surprise, and the tiny King Linus gave what passed for a shrug among the Killiguns "What? You were expecting a big long speech about our noble race or whatever? I don't think so. I said "The Killguins are with you". What else do you need to know?"

Yay, someone sensible, for once! Vaneria was about to reply when Galanoth appeared and dragged her away. Fighting their way through an invaded Dragesvard was not fun, especially when it included three ice dragons, and not being able to risk speaking Draconic to get them to back off.

Vaneria didn't even want to think about bringing Skysong with her, even if Lady Celestia had managed to temporarily turn her dragon's element from Wind to Fire. Even in the middle of a fight, she doubted that Galanoth would stop to ask questions before attacking.

They finally made it to where there had been reports of an especially large and nasty dragon that the others addressed as 'General', but found only an Ice Elf, who glared at them in an attempt to look impressive. "So, Vaneria! We finally meet. I am Gary."

Oh, the Ice Elf who's chronic incompetence had been such a big help during the Quest Chain. "Uh... Hi Gary. Seems like you've been having a lot of trouble keeping your jobs recently."

The Ice Elf sighed. "You can say THAT again. After years of failing the entrance exam I FINALLY got to be a soldier in the ice elf army... and the one thing that they stressed above all else was "Don't drop your shimat. With that, anyone can enter our hidden kingdom."

Vaneria remembered that. It was how she had found the Ice City in the first place. But mentioning that seemed like it would be a bit indelicate. "As you know... I dropped mine. Then I got busted down to prison guard... until I locked you on the wrong side of the prison..."

That had happened after Vaneria had been forced to knock herself out in order to get captured so that she could rescue Galanoth. She could see how that would have gone down badly. "After that, it was security at a local mall... until I set the IceyElf Drink Machine on fire... Then I was demoted to Military Fry Cook. But that was quite over pretty quick. There was an incident with the deep fryer and Frostscythe's poodle."

Wait, what? Vaneria blinked. "Dragonmaster Frostscythe has a poodle?" Gary The Ice Elf winced slightly. "... No... He HAD a poodle."

Oh. Ouch. But Gary The Ice Elf had somehow managed to get even further down the ladder. "Then I was bumped down to Military Boot Lacer but they didn't TELL me that you couldn't use one LONG shoe lace on ALL the boots... So now I'm here."

Something wasn't adding up. Vaneria tried to clarify. "Now you're running Aisha's Ice Dragon Army? That sounds like a promotion if you ask me."

Gary The Ice Elf looked shifty for a moment, as though he really didn't want to admit to something. "Oh, well yeah. It would be a promotion if that were in the case... Except I'm actually... I mean, I've been demoted to... Uh... "

The Dragon they had been looking for appeared, cutting Gary off. "...MY PET."

Wow, that was a demotion. The Dragon's voice rattled her teeth. "I AM GENERAL SHARTHALLIS. COMMANDER OF QUEEN AISHA'S DRAGON ARMY... AND YOU ARE THE HERO."

Not remotely by choice, she wasn't, but people tended to ignore that part. "Not a Hero, exactly. Gary is your PET?! That's terrible."

Gary The Ice Elf shrugged philosophically. "It's not so bad really. I get to see the world. I get three square meals a day and I get a little bed with my name on it!"

In addition to demotion, Gary had clearly been dropped on his head far more than was strictly good for his mental health. Given a choice, Vaneria would have been backing away slowly. "Wow. That sounds... great."

General Sharthallis looked smug. "I HAVE EVEN TAUGHT MY PET SOME TRICKS. HE CARRIES THAT BOX OF POTIONS AND WHEN I GET HURT HE HEALS ME."

Vaneria sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "I'm not sure I like the idea of Gary being your pet, General." * _Especially when he can heal you just as I've managed to wear you down a bit…*_

General Sharthallis was unconcerned with her opinion, which was only fair. "GET USED TO THE IDEA. ONCE AISHA HAS TAKEN OVER LORE YOU WILL ALL BE PETS…OR FOOD!"

Damn it! Why did Vaneria always have to get dragged into these things? "I can't let that happen! After I defeat you... Aisha is next!"

The General might be bigger and capable of inflicting more damage, but it was still better to take out Gary first, so that he couldn't keep healing the General. Galanoth was down for the count, by the time they managed it, but at least that meant that she could summon Skysong (who had been lurking just out of Galanoth's visual range) to help until he woke up.

While not even an adolescent by dragon standards, Skysong was still a bigger help than anyone else would have been, and eventually they managed to knock the General unconscious, seconds before Gary The Ice Elf sat up and could have healed him again. "Whoa, my head. What happened? Did you do that?"

Yes, Vaneria had done, and had the empty bottles of Healing Potions and very low remaining strength to prove it, so it was good that Gary hadn't still been awake to heal the bigger dragon.

When she didn't respond verbally, Gary The Ice Elf looked even more worried. "Did I do that? Please tell me that I didn't do that. If they demote me again, who knows where I'll end up!"

Probably in a dungheap, after passing through Aisha's digestive tract. Even if they were on opposite sides, Vaneria couldn't help but try to do something. "Don't worry, Gary. You did your best. In fact, you saved the general's life."

Gary The Ice Elf blinked, obviously unused to the idea that he might have actually succeeded in something. "I did?"

Vaneria pressed forward while she could. "Sure you did. Galanoth has delivered the killing blow," let him take the credit and associated trouble, "and the general was dying... The last thing you did before you passed out was to toss a healing potion up and save the general's life."

Gary The Ice Elf looked up hopefully. "REALLY? I'm a HERO!"

Vaneria resisted the urge to inform him that being a Hero was not even close to all it was cracked up to be, but decided to let him enjoy the moment. The poor guy could use all the help he could get. "Yes you are. Just do me one small favour?"

Gary The Ice Elf beamed. "Without you telling me I would never have known how great I am. Name it!"

Hopefully someone would cure him of that attitude soon. "Give Queen Aisha a message for me. Tell her "Dragesvard will NEVER FALL! The Heroes are coming for you."

By 'The Heroes', Vaneria had actually meant, ' _Anyone Stupid Enough To Actually WANT To Be Here'_ , but Galanoth had woken up just in time to hear "…coming for you", and assumed that Vaneria had been talking about herself.

Loud and repeated protests to the contrary were ignored.

* * *

Skysong was once again hidden and following at a safe distance, leaving Vaneria to thank the Creator that the dragon was a shade of blue so close to the colour of the ice.

The mage herself was less-than-happily following Galanoth through the ice fields to Aisha's Lair.

The Dragon Killer somehow failed to notice her reluctance. "Hmmm. That path has been opened. She is expecting us."

Well, if you lay a trap for someone, it only works if they actually do get there to spring it, which is hard if they have to fight their way through hip-high snow-drifts. Of course Aisha had opened a path for them. "Well, we just destroyed most of her army. So, yeah, she probably is."

Vaneria paused a moment, taking a gamble. Skysong might be the difference between them getting out alive and winding up as dragon food, but if Galanoth went with his usual route of attacking on sight, it would be a moot point. "Listen, Galanoth. There's something that I've been meaning to talk to you about. I... um... know some DragonLords. They're not all evil like Frostcythe. Neither are their dragons."

Galanoth reacted more or less as she had expected him to. "You... you KNOW some Dragonlords?! And you're deciding to tell me this NOW?!"

Even Demento didn't bring dragons up in casual conversation with his brother, so why would Vaneria? She managed to keep her voice calm, even if there was a strong hint of dry sarcasm. "Well, you don't seem like you want to have a rational conversation with them."

Galanoth didn't catch her tone, completely unwilling to entertain the possibility that his opinions might be wrong. "That's RIGHT. The only good dragon is a dead one. Maybe you're mistaken about that Dragonlords you know."

Given that she saw one of them every time she looked into a reflective surface, Vaneria doubted that. "No... I'm pretty sure they're not all evil. I mean, I know some of them REALLY well."

Galanoth was silent for a long moment, before he reluctantly spoke. "I can't question your courage or wisdom. Without your cleverness, Dragesvard would have fought Aisha alone and been destroyed."

Vaneria smiled and discreetly waved Skysong a bit closer as Galanoth gritted his teeth, "Maybe... MAYBE, based on your suggestion alone, I should look at Dragonlords more closely. We'll have to talk more about this, if we live through this encounter. Right now, let's focus on the task at hand. I feel like I should warn you, Aisha isn't the largest or most powerful ice dragon..."

That was good. Vaneria's cheer died away as her companion continued. "But she will be stronger than any other dragons that we have faced together. She would be too strong if we faced her in her dragon form."

Sometimes, Vaneria really hated the Quest Givers. Couldn't they tell you these things beforehand? As in, when you still had the chance to back out? "You mean we have to trick her into fighting us in her elf form?"

Galanoth nodded, oblivious to the killer glare she was giving him. "That's right. Even in her elf form the Elemental Orb of Ice will give her unbelievable power. This won't be easy."

Vaneria resisted the urge to swear loudly. "What if we can't convince her to fight us in her elf form?"

Galanoth shrugged. "We'll burn that bridge when we come to it."

Vaneria really wished he hadn't chosen that phrasing. "Don't you mean "we'll CROSS that bridge when we come to it"?"

Galanoth shrugged again, oblivious to her annoyed expression. "I think mine is more appropriate, considering the situation. Ready to face Aisha?"

No, no she wasn't, but it didn't look as though she had any choice. A large fireball expressed Vaneria's opinions as she broke down the door. The room was empty, but the Ice Orb floated above a pedestal.

Vaneria knew better than to take this at face-value. "Anybody home?"

Galanoth looked around slowly, taking in every detail. "She's here... somewhere."

Vaneria hoped that he was wrong, even if he probably wasn't. "Maybe we lucked out... Maybe we can just take the orb and... "

She was cut off as Aisha appeared out of nowhere, looking very angry. "You may have destroyed my army, Vaneria, but you will NOT take my orb! I will admit that I underestimated you and Galanoth. It is not a mistake I am likely to repeat. I should have taken care of you personally form the start. Oh well, live and learn. Once I destroy you two, I will use my orb's power to rebuild my army! Prepare to face your doom. Few mortals have gotten to see my dragon form. Consider it a parting gift."

Vaneria's dragon amulet allowed Skysong to become a fully-trained adult for short periods of time, though neither of them liked to do it. Skysong was always off-colour for a few days while her body got used to being a younger dragon again. If Aisha transformed, it wouldn't be the end of their lives. "Go ahead and change into a dragon. My... uh... default weapon has +3000 versus Dragon types."

Vaneria's original response would have been 'My Skysong will kick your icy backside', before she remembered that Galanoth was still present and awake. Her quick save was not so impressive. Aisha rolled her eyes. "Vaneria, I have lived a very VERY long time... and in my exceptionally long life, that has to be the number ONE, top dumbest thing that I've heard. I'm going to change now. Say your goodbyes."

Vaneria had seen a few adult dragons, especially the few times Skysong had been forced into a titan battle. As dragons went, Aisha was not really on the attractive side, and the glint in her eye was the only thing that really looked threatening. "You know, you were much prettier as an Ice Elf. Probably should have stayed like that."

Galanoth ignored her clinically detached criticism of the increasingly irate dragon. "Well, it was worth a shot."

Vaneria glared at him. "Got any other bright ideas?"

For once, Galanoth did. "There's always Plan B."

Vaneria had the feeling that she wasn't going to like this, but if it involved getting away without injury, she was all for that. "Plan B sounds good. What's Plan B?"

Galanoth did not look so enthusiastic "... I'm not so excited about Plan B."

Now Vaneria really wanted to see it, if only as revenge for dragging her through over a week of what was termed in her journal as 'Have died and gone to Snowy Hell'.

Demanding that he tell her anyway was put off when Aisha leaned down and chomped the Dragonslayer. Vaneria raised an eyebrow. "Umm... is this part of Plan B?"

Galanoth didn't quite reply. "Ow… Ow… Ow… Ow. Yeah, Vaneria. This is Plan B."

Clearly, Galanoth had taken a few too many hits from the dragons he had fought. Perhaps he had seen Vaneria's expression through Aisha's teeth as she tried to chew through the armor, because he elaborated. "Ow. I've... Ow... been collecting Dragonbane since I came to Dragesvard. It's that ore that acts like poison to all dragons. I've just finished having the weaponsmith forge... OW... me a sword of pure Dragonbane."

That was unusually intelligent of Galanoth, but the inside of a dragon's mouth was not an ideal place to draw a sword, and he hadn't even been carrying one.

Vaneria was about to point this out, but he continued talking. "Ow… There were a few scraps of it left over. I powdered the leftovers and rubbed it into my armor. Plan B was for me to get eaten. I knew my armor could take it... and the Dragonbane will drain Aisha's Power."

OK, that really was clever. Aisha disagreed with a loud roar. "WHAT!?"

She spat Galenoth out hurridly, glaring at them both. Galanoth was still alive and more-or-less unhurt, but he certainly wasn't going to be any use in a fight. Vaneria sighed. "Great plan."

Galanoth wasn't thinking straight, either, but that wasn't totally unexpected. "Thanks, Mom. I think I'm gonna take a few naps now. Hurry and win fast. The Dragonwhatever won't last until dinner. G'night."

He passed out, and Vaneria tried not to snarl at him. She confined herself to extreme sarcasm. "Thanks Galanoth. Rest up my friend, I won't let you down!"

Why was it always her?

* * *

With Galanoth unconscious and out of the way, Skysong burst in, which prompted a bit of indignant shouting from Aisha about Skysong lowering herself to work with a human.

Skysong retaliated by suggesting that Aisha should have stayed in her Ice Elf form, because her dragon form was plug-ugly, and probably the reason that Dragons weren't ruling the world, because no-one wanted a ruler who looked like that.

Aisha roared and lunged at them.

Vaneria had dealt with Dragons before, usually the large red one who traded Celestia's tea. She had also just finished fighting her way past several of Aisha's ice dragon minions on the way, and wasn't about to give up now that she was so close to being able to get back to the Sandsea, where no-one tried to drag her off on Quests that could easily be done by some random Hero who actually liked risking life and limb!

Vaneria was going to need several potions, or at least a healing pad, by the time it was over, but the fight ended with Aisha unconscious and Vaneria holding the Ice Orb.

She turned to hug Skysong, but noticed that Galanoth was still lying unconscious on the floor.

As much as she would have liked to leave him there, it was probably best if he saw a healer. Skysong gave Vaneria a look that clearly stated that she expected some extreme pampering once they got home, but crouched down so that Vaneria could haul Galanoth onto her back.

They stopped just out of clear sight of Dragesvard, and Skysong hid again as Vaneria created and ice slide to take the two humans the rest of the way, muttering darkly about the Dragonslayer, Quest Chains, Wars, and Dragons who wanted to take over the world. 

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Dragesvard War

** CHAPTER FIVE **

The latest war finally over, Vaneria wandered through Dragesvard.

With the number of Heroes who had been called in to help, and Galanoth's notorious dislike of dragons causing most of them to leave their usual long-distance transport at home, the queue for a ride home on the Griffin stretched around several blocks.

Recognizing a few people, Vaneria waved at Rune, a rogue who shared her philosophy of not charging into danger unless you had to, before falling into step with Intex, a Hero of Falconreach with severely questionable taste in potential boyfriends.

Intex was headed to the edge of the settlement, and if the small, black tail poking out of her pack was any indication, Vaneria could guess why. "You'll have to take the long way around to make sure Galanoth doesn't spot you. Is Hellebore big enough for that kind of journey?"

Intex tried not to look guilty, but wasn't very good at it. "What makes you think Hellebore isn't back in Falconreach?"

Vaneria pointed. "His tail is sticking out. Besides, I can hear something munching on Special Dragon Chow, and it isn't Avatre."

Intex tried to twist enough to tuck the tail away, but froze as the two women spotted Galanoth headed their way. Luckily, the Dragonslayer could be particularly dense at times. "Finally, Dragesvard is safe. I couldn't have done all of this without you. Now, there is just one more pressing matter that we have to deal with..."

Vaneria instantly tried to walk away, but Intex grabbed her before she could escape, refusing to deal with Galanoth by herself. "Oh, I heard about that. Someone was throwing an end-of-war party, I think?"

Vaneria stared. It could have been worse, like going on another quest, but why was a party so pressing and why did she have to stay for it? "A Party?"

Galanoth either ignored her tone, or just didn't notice it. "Yes. Olaf's parties are legendary and this one has been going on for a long time."

Intex nodded. "Oh yeah, I've seen the notes around town. It must be some party. Why didn't we go before now?!"

Galanoth fixed her with a look of faint disapproval. You tried not to be openly disapproving of Heroes, if you could help it. Vaneria only got away with her disapproval because no one wanted Lady Celestia coming around to explain things to the offended party over tea. "We had more important things to do than attend a local party. Besides..." Galanoth held up a piece of paper, "...We just got invited today. Olaf sent us a note."

Vaneria sighed and exchanged looks with Intex. As much as they both wanted to get out of Dragesvard, jump on their dragons and go back to where it was warm, it didn't look like there was much of a choice. Intex shrugged. "Saving an entire town comes with benefits, I guess. Let's go."

Galanoth, Intex and Vaneria walked around the side, after five minutes of ringing the doorbell went unanswered. "Knock knock! Anyone...home?"

Well, they were home, but not really in a position to answer the door. Vaneria bit her lip to keep from laughing. Apparently, there were certain aspects of colonizing the frozen north that hadn't occurred to certain people. Olaf looked very relieved. "Thank goodness!"

Simultaneously, the other guests started shouting. "I can't turn my head!"

"WHAT? Has someone come to save us?"

"I don't care who it is, someone fetch an ice-pick!"

Galanoth looked even more expressionless than usual. "Save you?"

Vaneria was rapidly losing the battle with amusement. "You guys look you're having fun!"

Helga was too upset for her usual pastime of trying to flirt with an oblivious Galanoth. "Fun?! HA! I'll give you fun – "

Ingaberg cut her off with a delicate cough, before the accidental double-entendre could go any further. She glared at Sven, or at the back of his head. "We WERE having fun until SOMEONE had the bright idea of having us all jump in the pool!"

Sven was facing the other way, but still replied. "Don't look at ME. No one made you jump in."

Astrid shrugged as much as a person encased in ice could. "I don't see the big deal, guys. I'm still having a great time."

Astrid had always been a bit on the strange side.

Vaneria cast a slow warming spell on the pool, to melt the ice but not send anyone into shock by a sudden extreme temperature change. "So you guys have been frozen solid in this swimming pool for ... how long?"

Helga closed her eyes, looking pained. "It seems like weeks."

Oslo joined Ingaberg in glaring at a certain other party-goer. "...And Sven keeps singing Row, Row, Row Your Boat."

Galanoth was, for once, lost for words. "How are you still alive? How have you fed yourselves?"

Olaf had unfrozen enough to exchange looks with Sven, the kind of look that suggested a humorous (for everyone else) story that would never be admitted to anyone, even at a bachelor party or under torture. "...It hasn't been easy."

Gerda sighed loudly, "This has not been Olaf's best party."

Galanoth matched the sigh. "We'll get you out of there in no time."

Aisha appeared out of nowhere, prompting Vaneria to let loose with a string of words she had learned from Zhoom when the Ranger had been training a particularly stubborn and obtuse Hero. "No, you WON'T!"

Lief closed his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh yeah, AND we had a party crasher."

Vaneria made sure that she was standing behind Intex, who had a better chance at defending herself, as she carefully let Skysong out of her carry-pouch, keeping the dragon carefully behind her, ready to change from baby-size to regular-size at a second's notice. "Aisha! What are you doing here?"

Aisha managed to convey an evil glare, which was actually not so easy while in Dragon Form. "Who do you fools think sent you the invitation? I found our last battle... unsatisfactory. I demand that you fight me again when I am unpoisoned!"

Vaneria and Intex exchanged looks, keeping their voices as low as possible. "Galanoth, do you have any more Dragonbane?"

Galanoth's voice was equally low. "No, I used the rest of it on my blade!"

Aisha made another impressive attempt at a glare. "Dragons have excellent hearing, hero. Plus, I'm RIGHT HERE!"

Galanoth returned a somewhat more potent glare. "Leave these people out of this, Aisha."

Aisha radiated smugness. "I think not, Dragonslayer. Once I've finished with you, I will take my time with them. Quit stalling, FACE ME!"

Galanoth looked worried, for once. "She's at full strength now, Vaneria, Intex. I have no idea how we're going to defeat her."

Intex took the plunge. "Well, I suppose this is the best time to tell you. Galanoth... I am a DRAGONLORD!"

Galanoth stared at both of them in disbelief. "WHAT?! YOU?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

Vaneria returned one of outright incredulity. "How could you NOT have noticed? Didn't you see my pet dragon fighting beside us? Avatre wasn't exactly subtle!"

Galanoth shrugged. "I thought it was a horribly deformed dog or something! I thought it might hurt your feelings if I said "Man, what happened to that dog?!" I'm not totally tactless."

Vaneria closed her eyes. "You've never seen a baby dragon before?"

Galanoth shrugged again. "I've seen a few, but I thought that there was no WAY that you'd have a dragon with you if I was there too. So that's how you know so much about Dragonlords. It all makes sense now."

Intex nodded. "That's why most of the Heroes were late; we were trying to convince our dragons to stay at home, with various degrees of success."

Vaneria indicate Intex with a wave of her hand. "What she said. I'm sorry that I lied to you but your hate runs so deep... I didn't want anything to happen to Skysong."

Galanoth looked almost thoughtful. "Your bond with your dragon must be very strong."

Intex nodded again, with unshakable sincerity. "It is. Hellebore and I have been through a lot. I trust my dragon with my life."

Galanoth slowly inclined his head. "Just as I trust you with mine. None of that matters now. Maybe there is ONE good dragon in the world. If you raised it... it must be a worthy creature ... The exception to the rule. If you and your dragon have the power to defeat Aisha, then do it. Save those people!"

Intex looked triumphant, the default setting of any Hero about to get into a fight. "I will. Thank you for your understanding, Galanoth. I know that you think all dragons are evil and must be destroyed."

Galanoth's face was hard. "Prove me wrong, Intex."

Vaneria grabbed the opportunity. "Well, I see that you have things well in hand here. I'm just going to go now…"

She bolted away before either of them could stop her, Skysong following.

* * *

After Aisha was defeated, Vaneria expected to be able to leave what she had long since termed "Snowy Hell", but again, her brothers stepped in as she was lining up for the Griffin, insisting that she finish learning how to be a Dragonslayer as well.

Calling them all out of their minds had not helped, nor had threatening to make them babysit Skysong while she spent days gathering the needed Ice Dragon Scales.

Chance the Polar Dravir probably never knew how lucky he was that Vaneria didn't toss her weapon and strangle him with her bare hands, then just go through his pockets and office to find the Enchanter's Stones.

Eventually, however, she completed the training and quests and she was on her way back to the warmth of the Sandsea.

* * *

Whether he listened beyond a few key words was up for debate, but at least Zhoom was willing to listen when she wanted to rant about something.

Well, willing to listen enough that he could nod, agree and/or make sympathetic noises at the right times, and Vaneria felt the need for a long rant about idiot brothers. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rune belongs to Kirei Ryuusei. Intex and Hellebore both belong to MyGoldenEyedAdonis, and all are used with permission. So, we've finished the Ice Orb Quest Chain, and it is back to the Sandsea. Next Chapter will be either Mogloween, or fast-forwarding a bit and remaining in the Sandsea. I haven't decided yet, so if you want one or the other, let me know. If you want me to mention any of the other Quest Chains, let me know in a review. Thanks Nat


	6. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events leading up to the rise of the Order of the Rose

**INTERLUDE** _  
_

Vaneria had taken over a wing in the now-largely-abandoned palace of Sek-Duat, and was busy re-modelling it into a library.

She was assisted by several of the Sandsea Villagers, some of whom were there willingly, but more of whom had been 'Volunteered' for the task of heavy lifting. The Sandwitch (now assistant-librarian and researcher) was not the type to take 'no' for an answer, and had informed the more reluctant villagers that they were going to help whether they liked it or not.

Zhoom, exempt by virtue of being Vaneria's ex-teacher and therefore able to out-sneak her if he felt the need, watched the proceeds with a certain amount of amusement. "Out of sheer curiosity, why did you want to be Lorekeeper of the Sandsea, rather than somewhere a bit more hospitable?"

Vaneria paused in delegating several former guards to help Zeri move her references and discoveries to the archelogical section. "Several reasons. Mostly, because the other places have their Lore already available, and all it takes is a bit of wandering around to find something new. So much of the Sandsea is unknown, most of its history lost or written by Sek-Duat himself, and therefore heavily biased. It will take years to find and restore and organize it all, and I want to be the one to do that."

All things considered, Zhoom thought that 'years' was almost optimistic. It was a scholar's dream, and the light that shone in Vaneria's eyes at the idea of the task said that she wanted nothing more. "What is the rest of the reason?"

Vaneria looked slightly sheepish, making a face as she counted off on her fingers. "Oaklore and Falconreach already have Lorekeepers. The Necropolis, Moonridge and Amityvale have the Necromancy University Library and if there is a library in the mining tunnels of Lymcrest, no-one had found it. Osprey Cove doesn't care for books or scrolls unless they've been stolen by or from Ninjas, and certainly not enough to employ a Lorekeeper, and the Shadow of the Wind Village doesn't trust me because I fought with the Pirates in the Ninja/Pirate War."

Zhoom frowned, a bit confused. "I thought you didn't like to get involved with the various wars."

Vaneria's disgruntled face turned into an outright scowl. "I don't. My brothers took me sailing, I'm still not sure why. The Pirates caught us and threatened a keel-hauling if we didn't fight for them. I didn't know about the Water-Breathing Potions at that point, and I couldn't fight off an entire crew simultaneously."

Any hero could fight off up to three pirates at once, and Mages were best at multiple opponents, but yes, Zhoom could see where an entire crew could be a problem. "What about Dragesvard?"

Vaneria frowned, having only returned from that land – and the associated Orb Quest and War – six weeks ago. "Too bloody cold, not to mention that I beat up and was beaten up by too many Ice Elves than can be good for peaceful co-existence. Besides, Galanoth might be getting better about Dragonlords, but he still isn't fond of Dragons, and Skysong is still terrified of him."

It was interesting to see a dragon the size of a small pony try to hide behind a slender human, but the mention of Galanoth would do that. Vaneria laid a hand on Skysong's neck, soothing her. "I may go there to visit or run a message, but I'm not setting up house there."

* * *

There were few people who Zhoom counted as friend, and even fewer whose advise he would actually consider listening to. The Hero who had helped him fight Sek-Duat and take down the DuneLord (and had been caught up in a 'Volunteer' sweep of the Blue Lotus while visiting Sha'Rae, before Zhoom rescued him) was one of them, but right now, his 'advice' was nothing more than stubborn, shallow idiocy on a topic that he didn't even ask for advice on in the first place. "Seriously, Zhoom, what could you possibly find so attractive about a mage who won't even fight and spends all day hidden in a library? She isn't even all that pretty!"

Conon the Black was the kind of Adventurer who thought that if a Mage/Rogue/Warrior wasn't a Hero on top of their normal rank, there was something wrong with them. He counted Zhoom in the same class as Valencia, Galanoth, Captain Rhubarb, Thyton and Robina the Hood: Doers of Great Deeds in their own territory, like the Falconreach and Moonridge Guardians or the Knights of Oaklore. It was annoying, but bearable.

Mostly. For now, Zhoom gritted his teeth at the insult, reminding himself firmly that true friends were too rare to punch in the face just because they were being rude idiots, and restricted his reaction to a shrug. "She isn't afraid to be herself, or to focus on what she is interested in, rather than what is expected of her. I like that about her."

Vaneria did have not-so-likable traits, like her tendency to assume that everyone else knew what she was talking about all the time, leading to impatience when she discovered that they didn't have the first clue, or an occasionally short temper when she felt strongly about an issue, or her tendency to get lost in books to the exclusion of almost everything else, but there were certainly worse qualities.

Vaneria was also patient, didn't expect him to drop everything when she needed something (unlike several Heroes and would-be Rangers Zhoom could think of), and was very good at just listening when Zhoom had several days of conversation stored up from a week in the desert tracking down a bounty.

Besides, she was also one of the only people who would have ever dared to convert Sek-Duat's palace into a combination Library/Community Center/Emergency Shelter. Zhoom always had to fight back a smile when he thought about how Sek-Duat would have reacted, if he were still alive.

The bloody Lich would have been rolling in his grave so fast as to kick up a sandstorm if he knew about it.

* * *

Vaneria had been living happily as the Sandsea Librarian for nearly three years.

In exchange for occasionally clearing out a ruin for Zeri, she would get to join the Archeologist's small team of researchers and receive a copy of any thesis, treatise or book they came up with. Her library now had a large section on Sandsea History, even a smaller section on Sand Elves from a village that had been unearthed by a sandstorm last year.

To start a school would previously have required going to Sek-Duat to ask for permission and funding, which was enough to put any of the Sandsea residents off, even if they had fooled themselves into believing that he might actually agree.

Vaneria had copies of books from Oaklore, Falconreach's Guardian Tower, Lady Celestia and a few books from Warlic's Tower by way of Nythera (who had lived through most of the events of the history books and therefore didn't need then), in addition to a few crates of Ninja Scrolls that had been looted during the Pirate/Ninja war. After browbeating a few of the more literate Pirates into reciting the history and customs of Osprey Cove while she wrote it down, and sneaking into the Necro U to find a few books that did not include the kind of Darkness that would have Atrix looking for her with a sword, Vaneria had also taken on the traditional duty of teaching any Sandsea resident who wanted to learn.

* * *

John Black, Lafe, Merridi and Tinker were semi-well-known, mostly for causing trouble by accident and saving the day even more by accident. Having been forced to listen to Galanoth muttering darkly about foolish mages who teamed up with dragons whose kind had slaughtered their village, Vaneria thought that they were probably all right, but it was still a bit of a surprise to come to investigate a commotion and see the group standing in front of her desk, facing off against the Sandwitch. "Hello, did you need something? The Dunelord is due to start stirring again in a few days, if that's what…"

Lafe interrupted. "No, we just got back from dealing with an infestation of Spitters and making our way through the Neverglades. I'd like to see your library later, but… well, it's… well, I suppose you should see for yourself."

Vaneria put down the books she had been cataloguing and stretched a bit, muscles having become cramped from repetitive movement. "Very well. Ah… if it isn't too much trouble, Merridi, could I talk to you later? It would be very interesting to know more about the shape-shifting species' of Lore."

Merridi faltered a moment, grabbing onto Tinker before she tripped over her own feet. "Wait, you know that I'm one of the Shape-Shifters who lured travellers into their village and ate them, and you're not scared? Screw that, you mean you aren't going to stare and say that it doesn't make sense for a dragon to be able to turn into a human?"

Vaneria stifled the urge to smirk. Too much time spent dragging Aria out of caves, tunnels and whatever else left a person very well versed in animal husbandry, and the term 'age-appropriate' lost a lot of meaning when you were likely to live for thousands of years, as Nythera's blunt tongue had proven during the few weeks that she and the half-dragon had shared an apprenticeship.

The older Mage managed to keep her voice steady. "I've done some studies, but it only stands to reason, really. I mean, Aisha cast a very good illusion, rather than shape-shifting, but Nythera mentioned maternal cousins, and she had to come about _somehow_ , but dragon and human physiologies are not exactly compatible. It only stands to reason that there would be dragon-human shape-shifters."

Somehow, that line of thinking very seldom failed to make people turn green the first time they heard it, when they got the mental images before the logic. Vaneria managed to keep a straight face, barely. "So, what was it you came here looking for? I have books on topics from all over Lore, but it will go easier if you tell me what you need."

Vaneria halted abruptly when they walked out of the palace proper and saw a small caravan. It was filled by people taller than the average human, with pointed ears and large, slanting eyes. A tattoo-like marking was under the right eye, but horizontal, rather than vertical, which made the similarity to a stylized sand dune even more pronounced.

The resemblance was unmistakable. Vaneria tried to pull herself together, "All right, I can see how you would have trouble explaining that, so if perhaps you could start with everyone coming inside and sitting down?"

The tale was really more than a bit surreal, and Vaneria thanked the Creators that Zhoom was supposed to be returning soon.

Zeri had recently found a Sand-Elf village, buried in a long-ago sandstorm and revealed by another storm only weeks back. Shortly after the sandstorm had revealed the Sand-Elf village, an Adventurer had stumbled across a well-hidden family of Sand-Elves while limping back from fighting the Dunelord, getting lost and somehow managing to wind up in Akia Village, several thousand miles away. The family in question had managed to escape Sek-Duat's purge by going into hiding in the largely inaccessible beaches near Sho'Nuff Island and were now slowly making their way back to the Sandsea after the Adventurer had blundered into their home while lost in the Neverglades and mentioned that Sek-Duat was now destroyed.

Having flown over the newly-rediscovered village on his way to fight the Dunelord, the Adventurer had asked them how they had covered the distance so fast.

While that only re-enforced Vaneria's low opinion of the average intelligence of Heroes, the slowly-repopulating Sand-Elves had required a bit more of an explanation. After getting a more detailed, if still scattered and babbling account, they had decided to migrate back to the Sandsea, running into John, Lafe, Merridi and Tinker along the way.

Vaneria was still trying to figure out what to say next when the sound of footsteps echoed through the quiet (Vaneria knew 23 different ways to turn a person into something easily squishable, and 7 ways to disembowel someone with a letter-opener. Rules about acceptable noise volumes were obeyed) halls. "Vaneria, are you in? I found some – "

Zhoom stood in the doorway, staring at the not-so-extinct family of his mother's people. Vaneria quickly stood up. "John Black and his group arrived with them about an hour ago. It's really quite a tale, so I'll leave you to it."

* * *

Nothing would remove the nomadic wanderlust that was inherit in the Sand Elf bloodline, but the remnants of the Sand-Elves, and his growing relationship with Vaneria, who stayed with her school and library, meant that Zhoom had settled down a little.

He still took on bounties and trained the occasional persistent Hero, but more and more of his time was being spent at the single wing of the palace that was now Vaneria's personal living Area. Half of the palace was now a library and small attached research center, with a large Hall for celebrations too big for the Blue Lotus Inn, and a larger Hall for emergency refuge during the rare occasions that various Wars actually reached the Sandsea. The remaining quarter was the gardens and a living area about the size of Serenity's Inn.

This was useful, as Vaneria's family had to visit her if the trip was supposed to take more than a few days, and Vaneria had started refusing to go to Falconreach unless both parents could swear that her brothers would not try to drag her into a Quest.

Lately, Vaneria had received a message from her brothers about a war, which was not unusual. What was unusual was that they had told her to stay out of it, so the War must have really been bad. There was also something about Aliens from a destroyed world, and a Professor with a split personality, but that was so absurd that it was probably just her brothers making fun.

But given the urgent tone of the rest of the letter, maybe not. Vaneria was trying to decide whether or not to worry when Zhoom entered, back from a bounty hunt, placing a bag down next to the door. His smile turned into a frown when he saw her face. "Is everything all right?"

Vaneria folded the letter back up. "I don't know. It's the first time my brothers have actually told me to stay out of a war. Normally they're trying to think of sneaky ways to make me join in."

Dragons could change from their current size to a mature adult, or back to baby-size when they wanted, and a currently cat-sized Skysong glided down from a shelf, landing in Vaneria's lap. The Mage stroked her absently as Zhoom sat down. "Your parents would send word if it was really too bad. Maybe they're just hoping that you'll be feeling contrary."

Vaneria laughed as Zhoom stood again and helped her up. "Come on, my bounty was carrying some books that I don't think you have yet, and my employer didn't specify that I had to bring those back, as well."

* * *

But a few weeks later, Vaneria's parents did send word. Apparently it was too much to be described in a letter, and Vaneria only stayed in the Sandsea long enough to give her new Second Assistant, formerly one of Zeri's researchers, a few instructions for during her absence before she was flying to Falconreach.

Vaneria had barely landed before her mother was running out of the House, sending her to the woods outside Oaklore. Now certain that something was wrong, especially since Oaklore was North-West of Falconreach, as opposed to the far South-East where the War was supposedly taking place, Vaneria left again anyway.

Dismounting, Vaneria ran to a clifftop as Avatre shrunk from the size of a small horse to baby-size, in order to draw less attention. She needed a better look around, since First Glance showed absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. Slowly gazing around, Vaneria stopped dead at the sight of a woman she had only see in a portrait during her short apprenticeship with Warlic.

Jaania stood in front of a block of ice that enclosed three figures, one of which was unmistakably Xan, and one of which looked very much like her eldest brother, though her sight was distorted by distance and ice.

Hearing Vaneria's gasp, the Ice Mage turned, lifting one hand. Not waiting to see what the newly awakened – and doubtless very angry – woman had planned, Vaneria pre-emptivly countered with a large fireball from her Staff of Hearts.

The two spells collided in mid-air with a loud explosion that could probably be heard for miles.

Readying herself for another blast, Vaneria was too late, and her last thought was that waiting for the ice encasing her to melt was going to keep her away from her library for a lot longer than she had planned.

Time passed.

At first, she was dimly aware of her surroundings, even if she couldn't react to them.

Skysong's idea of a lullaby was a lot more aggressive than Vaneria's own, and Wind was not so much good against Solid ice, no matter how enthusiastic Skysong's attack was. Skysong had just pulled out the big-sparkling-and-adorable eyes when Vaneria's conciousness faded entirely.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a Hero is Thawed, and catches up on what has been going on in her absence.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonfable, or any of the associated characters_.

_Summary: See previous chapters._

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

The world around her was trembling slightly, and there was the sound of dripping water, as though ice was melting rapidly. Vaneria opened her eyes, "Mmphhtbb…"

… OK, so being muffled by ice spoiled the dramatic effect more than a little. Her muffled protest turned into a muffled scream as the ice cracked and shattered.

Vaneria picked herself up from the bottom of a large hill and looked around. The woods surrounding Oaklore were one of those timeless places, where decades could pass without change. "Wha… what happened? How long was I frozen for?"

The Mage was promptly knocked over by a dragon who was clearly in a big hurry, but it didn't get far before an arrow impacting near the base of a wing brought it down, disappearing into the trees. This was not what Vaneria had planned immediately after thawing out from being a human iceblock, but that couldn't be helped. Oh, well, time to test if her mage skills had frozen with the rest of her. Y'know… after she found a way down from the cliff.

Vaneria turned to take the long way down (most Heroes would have simply jumped off the cliff), and came face-to-face with three fighters in unfamiliar armor. The only distinguishing factor was the rose design at the base of their weapons. The leader glared. "Well, well, where did you come from?"

One of his minions stared. "The ice crystal… it's broken…"

The leader straightened up from his battle-ready stance, revealing that he was holding a long chain. "We should take her back to Astrid."

Vaneria glared right back at them. "I have no idea who you are, but I'm not going anywhere in chains!"

She charged as the leader yelled a very cliché "GET HER!"

The impending fight was interrupted by another voice from the trees. "I don't think so!" The fighters went down and stayed down as a familiar figure slung his hammer back over his shoulder, "Ha ha ha, too easy…"

Vaneria's eyes widened. "Rolith! Whoa, thanks!"

Rolith's eyes bulged. "Vaneria! Hurry, there's more of them in the woods!"

Vaneria sighed and followed him, wishing that people would stop mistaking her for having her her brothers' attitude toward fighting. Not five minutes out of the ice, and she was already being dragged into a fight.

* * *

She tried to keep the Captain of Oaklore in sight, but it wasn't easy, until she heard a shout of "Unhand that Moglin!"

The voice was too old to be Atrix, so she assumed that it was Rolith. Someone else yelled back, "That Moglin is a magical creature!"

Vaneria skidded to a halt just in time to avoid being flattened by a flying Moglin. She sighed again. Moglins were nice and everything, but there were times when their overly-cheerful attitude made even the nicest person want to give them a good kick.

Since she had a good half-hour before she could no longer play the disorientation card, Vaneria indulged herself and punted it back, smiling at the wail of "Whyy iiiis iiit aaalllwaaayyys meeeee….!"

One quick encounter with a random thug later, Vaneria faced Rolith, who was older than she remembered. "Vaneria, you're finally free! You've been frozen for years!

Vaneria almost choked. "Years? You couldn't melt me out? Oh, my library is going to be in such a state…"

What had happened in the meantime? Her parents, her brothers, Skysong, Zhoom, her library… were they safe? Rolith gave her a reproachful look, "Warlic started you thawing when he finally got free from his own prison. Your brother only thawed out last week! We've needed you, Vaneria… every Hero we can get. A lot has changed since you've been frozen."

Vaneria groaned. It had been years since she had been frozen, apparently, and somehow it still hadn't sunk in that she was not a Hero, and never wanted to be! She was about to snap exactly that when Twilly burst out over the top of her. "The Cult of the Rose is trying to stop Magic!"

Vaneria stuttered to a halt. The Cult of the Rose? She had run into the occasional idiot who staged one-person rallies about magic being a bad thing, and Jaania certainly hadn't been quiet about her opinions, but… "Stop Magic? How?"

Rolith interrupted again. "There's no time now, Vaneria. Head up the path to Oaklore and talk to Maya when you get inside. Whatever you do don't mention magic at the gate, and keep Skysong hidden if she finds you!"

Oaklore was not much changed, except for the new and overwhelming presence of the Order of the Rose, and all of the original residents walking on eggshells. Vaneria stopped only long enough to greet Maya and catch up on what had changed in her absence, before she practically ran for Falconreach.

* * *

It was worse than she had thought.

Her father had been recalled to Swordhaven, and her mother, once a ninja, had gone with him in case the Order of the Rose tried anything. The house was in a good state and her brothers were there (a mixed blessing), along with several new house guests.

The population of Falconreach had tripled with the number of magical refugees who had fled from areas where the Rose held sway, so Vaneria only stayed long enough to get a few changes of cloths and track down Skysong.

To Vaneria's minor indignation, Skysong had made a very determined effort to get her out of the ice... And then wandered off to find something to eat. Still, at least her dragon had done her best, and had periodically returned with Fire dragons (before the Order of the Rose had started hunting them) to try and melt her out.

Her brother's dragon hadn't lasted a day before it went looking for someone to feed it.

Hugging her dragon and bartering for some dragon food with a now-teenage Aria, Vaneria headed for the Sandsea.

* * *

Surprisingly, or perhaps not so surprisingly (Nomads could simply up and leave if they didn't fancy the political climate) the Sandsea was not as affected by the Order of the Rose as most places.

Sek-Duat might have been a despot and a tyrant, but that would have been the same whether he was a Lich or one in a dynasty, as he had pretended. On the other hand, they remembered the Hero who had defeated the Lich, and the quiet Mage who had been their librarian and Lore-keeper, and who had focused on making life better once Sek-Duat was gone.

To outlaw magic would be to forbid the return of the closest thing the Sandsea had to a national Heroine. On top of that, reportedly, Zhoom had made it very well known that he would take it personally. Vaneria felt a surge of affection for the Ranger who had become her lover only a month before she was imprisoned, replaced by a surge of worry when she discovered that he had vanished three years after the Order of the Rose showed up.

The Order of the Rose had not made a good start in the Sandsea by accusing Vaneria, as a Magic-user, of indirectly being the source of all their problems, but the Village was not a large one, and the Order of the Rose was gaining ground through sheer numbers.

A bonus was that the Sand Elves were the only obviously magical beings around, other than the various monsters, and they had evacuated into the deeper desert when Zhoom disappeared. Occasionally one showed up and led some Rose Warriors on a merry chase, before vanishing back into the eternal sands.

A Hero would have charged in and demanded answers, especially as to Zhoom's whereabouts, but that would have drawn too much attention to her return. Vaneria put on a simple hooded cloak like that worn by all Sandsea travellers with any sense, picked her plainest staff to carry, and wandered around the Marketplace making discreet inquiries.

* * *

To her surprise, it didn't take long to run into Intex, an old sort-of-friend that she had worked with on occasion before. Vaneria did have to stifle a laugh when she saw Hellebore disguised as a very grumpy looking cat. Vaneria pushed back her hood, "How in Lore did you get that disguise on your pet?"

Intex spun around, brightening, "Vaneria! It's good to see you again! As for Hellebore, trust me, it wasn't easy."

Vaneria laughed, pleased to see her occasionally-flighty friend again. "I was trying to find out what has been going on since I was frozen. People seem reluctant to talk about it, but from what I did find out, it sounds bad,

Intex grimaced. "That's putting it mildly. Well, it's been almost ten years since the whole mess with Wargoth ended, and the Order of the Rose showed up six months later, and Sek-Duat made a bid for resurrection a few months after that."

Vaneria cursed loudly, drawing a few shocked looks. "I know he was a Lich, but I had really hoped to have seen the last of that scumbag."

Intex shrugged. "Afraid not. Anyway, the Sandwitch and the locals got hold of your notes and took him down hard, and issued a statement that they had replaced him with a Great Queen whose magic was much more favourable, and the fact that she was temporarily occupied in a block of ice wasn't going to change that... Oh, hey, did you know that Zhoom had royal blood?"

Vaneria nodded absently. "Well, I heard rumours about his father being descended from a Sandsea Royalty/Sand Elf union on the wrong side of the sheets, and his mother was a... I think seventh-cousin to the Sand Elf Queen, but... Anyway, back to the story?"

Intex shook herself, part of that being news to her. "Anyway, you two being together apparently strengthened your claim..."

Vaneria spluttered, not having quite connected the dots. "Wait, they elected me as ruler? I'm just a Lorekeeper! What the blazes were they thinking?"

Intex sniggered. "That you were doing all the stuff that Royalty should have been doing, without a second thought, according to what the innkeeper said when your brother reacted the same way. Besides, they're a bit traditional out here."

Well, no-one could argue that. The Sandsea had been ruled by a Great King or Queen since before they even built settlements, and King Alteon's ancestor never got around to annexing it, which was why no-one ever sent in an army of Mages and Paladins to take care of Sek-Duat long before Vaneria had even been born. An army that hasn't been invited is called an invasion, and no-one wanted Sek-Duat using it as a cause to turn the civilians of the Sandsea against the Rebels.

The newly-realised Queen shook her head, trying to focus. "Anyway, Sek-Duat failed to make a come-back?"

Intex nodded. "Yeah. Zhoom disappeared about five years ago, but everyone assumed that he had gone to organise the remaining elves or work on getting you back, so they didn't worry at first. At least, not until two months ago."

Vaneria frowned. "What happened then?"

Intex looked a bit guilty. "I got news that the Order of the Rose was up to something, from some guy who calls himself Cinquefoil, in Surewood. Kinda cute. I went to do a bit of investigating in an old tomb, and ran into Sek-Duat in really bad shape. Then..."

Intex's voice had been rising, and a Rose Guard on the other side of the plaza was starting to give them suspicious looks. Vaneria tugged on the Hero's arm. "Let's go to the Blue Lotus. I'll buy the first round."

* * *

Vaneria's supply of gold had been piling up a lot of interest while she had been frozen, so she wound up buying not only the first round for her and Intex, but also the second and third for the evening crowd.

By that point, Intex was flirting with a bandit and the other patrons were getting chatty, especially when they realised who she was. There was probably something twisted in the fact that the first court she held was over drinks at the local Inn, but it couldn't be helped. At least she found out that the Sandwitch had taken care of her library until the Rose forced her out, at which point the duty was taken over by a rotating roster of villagers.

The bandit Intex had been flirting with (good to know that her horrible taste in guys was still going strong) finally keeled over drunk, and the disappointed Hero rejoined Vaneria. "So, where were we?"

Vaneria took a sip of mulled wine. "You were exploring a tomb and found a severely beat-up Sek-Duat."

Intex took a swig of her own drink. "Oh, right. Well, he heavily implied that the Rose were behind Zhoom's disappearance, and outright stated that Zhoom was the last descendent of his liaison with a Sand Elf back when he was still mortal. Freaky, huh?"

Vaneria's eyes had turned into chips of emerald ice. "Not quite the word I would have used. Did you manage to confirm that the Rose were responsible?"

Intex leaned away slightly. "Aside from this Guard, Yasimi, saying that she certainly wouldn't shed any tears over him if he was dead, no. The rank-and-file don't seem to know much about the important operations, and the higher-ups aren't as accessible."

Vaneria frowned. "Damn. Is there any good news?"

Intex shrugged. "I'm going to confront Yasimi about the pyramid and Sek-Duat in the morning. Maybe the direct approach will get better results."

 

 

 

 


End file.
